Nialled it
by OneDirectionNation
Summary: This story is for my great friend Riki :   enjoy
1. Chapter 1

NIALLED 1

"And class, I would like you to meet your new friend, Nairika (or Y/N)"

The whole class just stared blankly in deathly silence and Nairika felt like just running out of there and going back to India. But it was too late, she was already in Mullingar, Ireland and felt out of place already.. She could hardly understand anything because of their accents anyways and now her whole class was giving her the silent treatment. She already knew half of the girls wouldn't like her as she was not one who was excessively girly or into makeup and gossip and also as their dressing style was dramatically different. Most of the girls there had their hair straightened out, fake tans, highlights, caked up makeup and excess lip gloss while nairika stood there in her jeans and loose shirt with her bag slung over her shoulder and her guitar, ebony, in her hand.

"Go on nairika, take a seat" Nairika felt her heart beating faster as she walked past the other children and felt too awkward to look them in the eye. She took the seat at the back and as she was putting her guitar down she lost her footing and suddenly fell and the whole desk went crashing down with her.  
>"SHIT" she cussed loudly and the class went into a fit of laughter. "CALM DOWN." The teacher said and slowly the laughter died down. Nairika sheepishly took her seat and sighed "why, god, why?"<p>

Suddenly, she could hear footsteps running down the hallway and a boy came panting into the class. Nairika noticed all the girls suddenly start fixing their hair and reapplying their lipgloss. "Niall horan, this is the third time this week." "sorry miss, won't happen again" he replied with a cheeky grin and nairika could tell that even the teacher fell for his charm. His cute grin, sparkling blue eyes and his blondish brown hair looked so effortlessly sexy on that precious head of his. Even nairika couldn't help staring. He shuffled through the benches and smiled at every girl who was batting her eyelashes furiously at him. He finally reached the only empty seat, which was next to nairika. She straightened up and tried to avoid eye contact but couldn't resist and looked right at him. He smiled politely and sat down. "Great, now he thinks im just like the other girls here." She grumbled. She was still thinking about his smile when she felt his foot tapping hers. "psst" "yeah?" "is that your guitar?" he asked his eyes sparkling with curiosity. "oh yeah, her names ebony." He suddenly perked up and leaned in closer. Nairika took the opportunity and stared at his face. Nope, no imperfections, he was just to good to be true. "Mind if I try her out after class?" "omgomgomgomg" nairika thought. "uh, okay, sure." She blurted out. Niall flashed his pearly whites and sat back in his chair. Nairika turned to face the board and her face was flushed red as she knew she had fallen for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp2.

"Class, don't forget your assignments" the teacher yelled as all the students hurried out of the class for recess. Nairika picked up her books and guitar and pushed her way through the crowds of girls leaning in nest to niall.

"Hey Niall, nice hair today, like my eye makeup?" "hey Niaaaaaalll, like my new display?" "Niall, walk with me pleaseee" "uh, I've gotto go" said Niall in a hurry before rushing out. _How desperate are they? He's really cute though.._

"Ouch!" she yelped and was jerked out of her daydream when someone has stepped on her foot. " so sorry! I didn't see ya there" Nairika looked up and her expression changed from anger to glee. "uh no its okay" Nairika mumbled back as she saw the hottie Niall looking back at her. "hey, so mind if I check out your guitar." "sure!" "want to go to the music room? It'll be deserted now" "yes! I mean.. whatever…" _goddamnit nairika! Think straight! Be cool. Be coo.-_ CRASH she tripped over her shoelaces and fell down. _ Oh gosh im falling! Im falling! Oh please let the ground just open up and swallow me. Please god. Wow, this is going to hurt._ "Ooh! Be careful there!" Niall said as he caught Nairika in his arms just before she hit the ground. _My lord! This guy is strong! And so cute. And my future..- _"uh you okay?" Niall asked, still holding Nairika who now had a smile on her face. "Oh! Oh yeah! Yeah!" she gasped as she jumped out of his arms and straightened herself up. _Way to look like an idiot Nairikaaaaa. _she thought to herself. "So, I never caught your name." " its Nairika, but I prefer Riki." "Riki it is. Im Niall by the way" "oh I know." _Ew you sound so stupid nairika. _They entered the music room and niall sat down on one of the tables and put nairikas guitar on his knee. _Wow, im actually jealous of my guitar._ She thought as the blonde babe started strumming it gently. "its in great condition" he said looking up and smiling "yeah I care a lot about ebony" "cute name." he said and looked back down at the guitar._ He looks so cute when he say cute,aah. _ "why don't we get together and play sometime?" he asked "what? Us, play together?" "yeah, uhm unless you have a problem" "NOO..NOOO…." Nairika said a bit to excitedly "im free. Id love to actually" "great! Can I have your number?"_ oh niall, this is all going so fast. And I freakin love it! "_oh yeah, here ya go. I better leave now, got to get home" nairika said and started moving out. "oh well, it was great talkin to ya. You're different. I like it. Well bye then" "oh yeah bye" she said as she hurried out. _Marry him already. Just marry him Riki._


	3. Chapter 3

Chp3

"Mom, I'm home." "Oh hi Nairika darling! How was your first day? Made tons of new friends?" "Uh yeah.. It was nice. Kind of made friends" "well good dear im glad. Then you could call the girls over and have slumber parties!" "Well, I don't know them that well yet.."_ I don't know any of the girls yet. -.- "_that's alright child. Now go upstairs and finish your homework. Dinners at eight." "Okay mum" _ yes. Laptop time! But ill finish the homework, just cause it's the first day. _  
>She ran up the stairs emptied out her bag and switched on her laptop.<br>"Okay, Wikipedia.. Give me my homework answers." After half an hour of taking down her homework, she closed her books and then went onto YouTube.  
><em>Hmm, what should I watch today? <em> Just for fun she typed "Niall Horan" into the search box and clicked search. _This is so stalkerish! But he may not even have a YouTube account._ The page loaded and Nairika gasped as she saw loads of videos uploaded by him. "THAT'S how he's famous! He's a youtuber!" she scrolled down and realized all his videos were of him covering songs. _Omg. He sings. Aah, I'm so scared to click on his video, but he must be really good if so many girls are after him… _she clicked on his cover of "Next to you"  
><em>OH MY GOD. HIS VOICE IS LIKE AN ANGEL SENT FROM HEAVEN.<br>I THINK I JUST DIED MULTIPLE TIMES.  
>this video is all the more reason to marry him.<br>_the video got over and she sighed. "how am I going to compete with all them girls."_ I don't even think he'll text. He must've said to so many other girls anyways._

_WHY DO I LOVE SOMEONE WHO I CANT HAVE? D:"  
><em>"woah!" she gasped as her phone suddenly received a text message. "must be one of my old friends" she said and jumped onto her bed and flipped her phone open.  
>1msg. Unknown number.<br>" Hi Riki, I hope this is the right number. I wanted to discuss the meeting up?  
>and if you get this, save my number and reply? Thanks, Niall Horan "<br>"HE TEXTED ME!" she shouted out. "NAIRIKA. Whats going on up there?"  
>"nothing ma, just .." the door flung open and Nairikas mother stood at the door.<br>"Why are you on your bed?" "I was just..looking at my phone" "Did you finish your homework?" "not really, I was just taking a break" "nairika. We talked about this before. You kept on taking breaks last year and nearly failed! You said you would be sincere! But im not taking any excuses from you grounded for this whole weekend. No going out" "MOM THAT'S NOT EVEN FAIR!" "backtalk will just get you another week" "" nairika growled back. "good. Come down for dinner" "…" the door slammed shut. _Great. Now niall really wants to hang out and when I give him the lame excuse, he'll think I wont want to hangout. My life is so hard. I guess I should text back._

To: Niall  
>" hi niall, great to hear from you. I would absolutely love to. But my mom just grounded me cause I was supposed to be doing my homework and she caught me lying around. So, I cant meet this weekend. I wish I could. Really.- riki"<p>

*bleep* _woah, he sure types fast! _

Trom:Niall

"wow that's real sad. But we can still meet on Saturday."

To Niall:  
>"Im grounded for the whole weekend dude."<p>

From Niall:  
>"I know that. Come to your window on Saturday night and look down."<p>

_woah! He is so amazing! He really wants to hangout! And no matter what, I am going to be at my window Saturday night. AAAH MY LIFE IS OKAY NOW! _

Nairika flopped onto her bed and looked up at the ceiling, feeling all warm inside. 


End file.
